


All I Want to Know

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Spy/Espionage" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me

 

"I have it," Emma's voice came through Regina's earpiece. "Moving to extraction."

"Copy," Regina replied. The mission was unfolding as planned.

_Cause if you liked it then you shoulda put..._

Regina frowned. Now was not the time to be thinking about music. Relived, she saw Emma emerging from the building she had infiltrated.

They met as planned at the south fence and made their getaway.

Back in the safe house they sat together on the bed.

"This is it," Emma said and slipped the small red box out from her tactical suit. She held it out but Regina didn't take it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I..." Regina had this image of Emma, younger, in class. Her class. Math class. "I don't know."

Emma set the box aside and took Regina's hands. "Are you okay?"

They had shared blood. They had been vampires. And they had fucked in front a whole bunch of paying people on the internet.

"The game, you were going to play in the cup game," Regina whispered.

"What?" Emma shifted closer, confused. "Did something happen on the mission?"

"No, not the mission." Images and thoughts and memories. They were memories. It all came flooding back. She knew she was Regina Mills, special operative. But she knew that she was really Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke and that somehow she was switching into different versions of herself in different worlds. "Something's happening to me," Regina looked Emma in the eyes. "And I have no idea how to fix it."


End file.
